


Talk Nerdy to Me

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, gotta say, guess im only good at angst lmao, i felt bad for last time, im not the best fluff writer, not really but still, so i figured some more casual fluff would be nice!, the only titles i have are memes ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: When no one has seen Natalie for a couple days, Wraith searches for her missing girlfriend in the workshop, where the two bond over Nat's love of engineering
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> After my last angsty fic, figured i should be nice to the girls and try my hand at something a bit more fluffly? I gotta say, i am not the best fluff writer ^^" Guess angst is my specialty, but i do hope yall enjoy it anyways!

Wraith walked down the hallways of the Apex Legends dorms, looking for a particular electrician that hasn’t been seen for the past couple days. While it was true that they didn’t have another Game for a few more days, the fact that no one has seen or heard from Natalie was slightly worrying. So, Wraith figured she should go and see what the other was doing that would have her cooped up in the workshop for as long as she has been, for there was no other place that the other could be. Meaning, the other must have started, yet another, project. When Natalie got like this, Wraith was usually the only one that could talk some sense into her. 

Once Wraith reached the doors to the workshop, she paused for a moment, hand hovering over the door for one of her other selves to give her a warning. After the one time she had just entered, her timing had been absolutely  _ horrible _ to the point where she was nearly decapitated by a piece of debris from Nat’s failed experiment that had chosen that moment to blow up. Since then, Wraith had learned to wait for any possible warning  _ before _ walking into the workshop. “Hey Nat?” She called out, turning the handle to the workshop. 

Natalie didn’t respond, more than likely not hearing Wraith’s quiet call, which prompted the dark themed girl to slip inside. “Nat?” She called a bit louder, this time getting a muffled: “In the back  _ mon cheri! _ ” in return. Wraith gave a faint shake of her head, walking deeper into the workshop, making a wide berth around Dr. Nox’s station, before soon catching sight of Natalie. “What are you working on?” Wraith asked, walking up behind Natalie to get a look at what the electrician was working on, lightly resting her chin on Nat’s shoulder.

Natalie actually paused in what she was doing for a moment, turning her head to the side a little to press a light kiss to her girlfriends cheek, before returning back towards her newest project. With Wraiths question, Natalie gave a faint hum, looking at the mess of cables before her. “Doesn’t look like anything impressive does it?” She said with a faint chuckle, absently scratching at her cheek which only caused a grease smear to make itself at home there. 

“I will admit that i have no idea what’s going on here babe,” Wraith confirmed, smiling faintly at the other before straightening to move beside the electrician. With how long Natalie had been down here, Wraith figured that whatever she had been working on would be almost complete but this? Whatever she was working on looked like it was torn apart more than once. 

Natalie let out an annoyed huff, practically glaring at the mess before her. “Well, it started as a personal project…” she trailed off a bit, suddenly looking a bit sheepish, glancing over towards Wraith. “I was attempting to make something for you. I know you’ve been struggling at night sometimes with the Voices so i wanted to see if i could make something to help?” 

Wraith listened in patient silence, yet could barely hide her surprise at what Natalie said. Once she was explained what she has been doing with the mess of wires before her, Wraith could only chuckle softly in amusement. “Oh Nat. I appreciate the thought but i dont think its that simple…” she said softly, tilting her head to the side faintly in thought. As sweet as the idea was, sometimes the Voices were useful, even when she was trying to sleep. “How about…” She started to say, the dejected look Nat had not gone unnoticed by her, “we work on something else?” 

Natalie pouted at her girlfriends words, lightly crossing her arms across her chest. She would have gotten it! ...Eventually. With a soft sigh of dejection, she perked up a little at Wraiths suggestion. “Really? Together?” She questioned with a faint raise of her eyebrow.

Wraith could only roll her eyes at the disbelieving tone Natalie used, huffing softly. “Yes, Nat.  _ Together _ ,” she repeated before reaching up to run her fingers back through her bangs. “Turns out i used to be a scientist back before… you know. Maybe working on something will, i dont know, stir up some muscle memory or something?” She admitted, practically mumbling out the words. While everyone had heard her voice recording and saw the same information she had in the Labs, Wraith rarely talked about it. Her only request was to be continued to be called ‘Wraith’ for it felt odd using a name she had no connection or memory of. 

“Ah! I mean, i would be ec _ -static _ to work on a project with you!” Nat said, shooting Wraith a wink while her partner groaned at one of her infamous puns. “What should we work on?” She asked afterwards, head tilted to the side slightly, placing her hand on her chin in thought. 

Wraith gave a faint shake of her head, reaching into her pocket to take out a simple granola bar that she had snatched from the kitchens. “First, you’re going to at  _ least _ eat that because i know i have no chance of getting you to leave now,” she said before giving a contemplative hum. “How about you demonstrate how your fence nodes work? Seems like, uh, a safe option if nothing else?” 

Natalie’s eyes sparkled as the granola bar was passed her way, realizing just how long its been since she’s actually eaten, offering a quick: “Thank you Wraith!” before unwrapping the bar and taking a large bite. “Mmmhph!” She grunted out at Wraith’s suggestion, hurriedly swallowing what was currently in her mouth before giving an enthusiastic nod. “Oooh! Yes! I would love to show you how i get my fence nodes to work!” 

Wraith offered a faint smile, opening one of the drawers next to her where she knew Nat kept her protective gear. If nothing else, wearing some shock resistant gloves would  _ probably _ be a smart idea. “I’m all ears,” she said as she slipped on the gloves, glancing over at the electrician. 

Natalie was practically glowing as she brought out one of her fence nodes, explaining the ins and outs of the device. She would occasionally turn her gaze towards her partner, making sure the other wasnt getting bored, but was surprised (and very pleased) when Wraith was actually asking questions about the more confusing parts. It wasnt often that she could talk about her passions with electricity without the other person getting bored and making some excuse to leave after all, so it was a pleasant surprise. It was only after a few hours had passed that Natalie paused in her explanation, meeting Wraiths confused gaze at her sudden shyness. 

“Everything alright Natalie?” Wraith questioned once the other woman stopped talking while in the middle of a sentence of all things. Very unlike her, to simply clam up while in the middle of explaining something she clearly found great pride in. 

Natalie didnt say anything at first, awkwardly shifting her weight for a moment before letting out a small sigh, turning towards Wraith with a faint smile. “I just hope i am not boring you  _ mon cheri. _ I know this isnt the most...exciting thing to be doing on your day off,” she mumbled out, absently fiddling with one of the coils that she had removed and had been in the middle of explaining before. 

Wraith listened, only able to let a soft chuckle at what Natalie said, shaking her head a bit. “You’re not boring me Nat. Honestly this is...nice. Maybe it just all feels familiar to my past life as a scientist but I enjoy learning new things.  _ Especially _ when it is something my girlfriend is so passionate about.” 

Natalie looked over towards Wraith at the others soft chuckle, listening to what the other said with her cheeks warning faintly. “O-oh… Uhm. Shall we continue then?” She offered, clearly flustered.

Wraith grinned, loving that she was the one to fluster Natalie for once when it was usually the other way around. “I’d love to continue,” she said and that being all that Natalie needed to continue her animated explaining of the fence nodes that was was largely known for (well, and her pylon of course but Wraith figured that would have been more… dangerous and she didnt feel like getting electrocuted today).

* * *

A few more hours passed, Wraith admittingly having no idea how complex such a seemingly simple device was, when Natalie finally fell quiet again. Well, briefly. 

“And that is how my nodes work! Interesting  _ non? _ ” Nat said with a beaming grin towards Wraith. 

Wraith’s head was spinning from all the information that was thrown at her, but she also had her Voices to thank for helping her understand most of the information. Seems she was still a scientist in other dimensions. “Very interesting Nat,” she said with a tired smile. With a quick glance at the far wall (something she had been avoiding this entire time), she could only let out a small groan at what the digital clock read. “Well, good morning dear.” 

Natalie smiled, pleased with herself that she actually got to fully explain something without someone making any excuse to get away from her. With that Wraith said, however, she blinked slightly before following the others gaze, squinting slightly. “Ah… It is already 07:00,” she said with a small giggle. She did tend to lose track of time while working on projects. Even she was starting to feel tired however, after not sleeping in about three nights and having only ate that granola bar Wraith had given her. “How about we grab a snack then get some sleep?” She offered, turning back towards her partner. 

“That sounds amazing honestly,” Wraith said as she took off her gloves and placed them on the work desk. “Plus, you need a shower.”

Natalie was also in the process of removing her gloves when she heard Wraith comment, placing a hand over her chest. “ _ Mon cheri!  _ Are you saying that i smell?” She asked in fake surprise. Honestly, she knew she needed a shower, badly, but sleep first. 

Wraith rolled her eyes, ushering Nat out of the workshop. “Oh, you absolutely smell Nat. However, I can deal with it until after a nap,” she said with a huff. “Lets just hope no one is in the kitchen…” she mumbled, but figured Anita would be there given her military background. 

The two left the workshop, making their way to the kitchen to grab some sort of food before making their way towards Wraith’s room. Very little was said between the pair, purely because of their wariness catching up to them, before eventually passing out on the couch. The two remained there, in blissful peace, for the remainder of the day, no one bothering them from their rest. Not even Wraiths voices could wake her, the woman feeling completely safe in Nat’s arms. 


End file.
